The present invention relates to computer system components and more particularly to a system and method of use for front service access to a component or subassembly in a computer system.
Modem computer/server systems typically incorporate a host of components that determine the system""s functionality and speed. At one time, a comparable computing system would have occupied an entire room. Now, the computer/server systems are, for the most part, self-contained units that can be mounted in a standard rack. The components are arranged in a, compact package in a mechanical chassis within the computer/server. These components can be direct access and storage devices (DASDs), e.g., hard disk drives, processors, or power supplies. The components are generally connected to each other and to the system via cables, printed circuit boards, or planars. If a component needs repair or replacement, it is usually removable from within the chassis once the computer""s cover has been removed. Removal often requires disconnecting the cables from the rear of the component or subassembly before extracting the component.
Component extraction is generally easy if the components are arranged in a single level. In that situation, once the cover is removed from the computer system, the components are accessible through the top of the system. Nevertheless, with the increased number of components being installed in computers, single level storage may not be feasible. In fact, multi-level arrangements are not uncommon. Although more components can be accommodated in this fashion, access to those components buried beneath others can be difficult, if not impossible. Removing the computer""s cover no longer exposes all the components.
For instance, if a faulty component or subassembly is mounted in the lower front comer of a multi-level chassis, it may be difficult or impossible to reach the associated cable(s) from the top of the system. Other components mounted above the faulty part might have to be removed in order to gain access. This introduces a new level of potential error because now several components must be disconnected and reconnected, opening the door to mistakes that might harm the system. Although extraction through the front, as opposed to the top, of the chassis might be feasible, it is difficult to completely extract an electrical component or subassembly through the front of a rack-mounted system and then attempt to disconnect the cables.
For example, FIGS. 1 and 1A illustrate a typical mechanical chassis 12 for a two level DASD cage assembly in a computer system 10. As shown, there are two DASD cages 14a and 14b within the chassis 12, each accommodating up to six DASD drives 16. Both cages 14a and 14b also include a backplane card 18a located at the back of the cage 14a, 14b. With the top cover 10a removed in FIG. 1A, the upper cage 14a is exposed. The backplane card 18a at the rear of the upper DASD cage 14a can be easily unplugged and removed from the cage 14a through the top of the system 10. The lower DASD cage 14b is completely obscured by the upper cage 14a, and the lower back plane (not shown) is inaccessible, unless the upper DASD cage 14a is removed. Removing the upper DASD cage 14a requires removing the DASD drives 16 and disconnecting the cables leading to the backplane card 18a. This process is time consuming and tedious, presents a potential situation for erroneously disconnecting or reconnecting a cable, and may damage otherwise functional components.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for accessing a component or subassembly from the front of the computer system. The system and method should provide easy access to the component or subassembly so that a user can readily disconnect and reconnect cables. The system and method should also be easily adapted to existing computer systems. The present invention addresses such needs.
A system and method for front service access to a component or subassembly in a computer system is disclosed. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a frame having a front face is provided, as well as a plate configured to move into and out of the front face of the frame. The plate includes a first portion and a second portion coupled to one another via a linking element. A component cage is mounted on the first portion of the plate. The first portion of the plate is moved out of the front face of the frame and is rotated downward via the linking element. In this position, the cage is readily accessible.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a user can readily access the component or subassembly from the front side of the computer system. Connector cables attached to the component can be removed easily without the risk of removing the wrong cable or connecting a cable into the wrong receptor. Accordingly, the present invention simplifies repairs and upgrades to computer systems, thereby increasing efficiency and reducing costs.